1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a knitting needle with a jointed tip.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art exists that discloses knitting needles with means to prevent material from falling off the tip end of the needle. The prior art also teaches knitting needles which allows a stopper to be placed through the tip to prevent material from falling off the end. There exists prior art which teaches a tip that is designed like a hook which can be closed to prevent material from falling off the end of the knitting needle. Prior art also teaches a knitting needle in which the tip may be detached and reattached to the opposite end of the shank to create a closed loop.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,349 to Ross describes a knitting needle along with a stopper which fits over the tip of the knitting needle to prevent material from falling off the end.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,579 to Kraus describes a knitting needle with a retainer device attached to the shank of the needle. The retainer may be left open when the needle is in operation and closed when not in use to keep material on the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,665 to Wagner describes a knitting needle wherein the non-tip end of the shank may rotate perpendicular to the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,690 to Bergen describes a circular knitting needle wherein the tip of each end may be inserted through a whole of the other tip to form a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,061 to Porter et al. describes a knitting needle wherein the tip of the needle has a hole in which a stopper may be placed to prevent material from falling off.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.